Obsidian
by xPhineasx
Summary: I see  him in my dreams now, moving like a shadow with a wicked grin. Obsidian hair, obsidian eyes and an obsidian soul, he is beautiful, deadly and cruel. His eyes burn like tongues of fire when I watch him.  Remus/Regulus, James/Regulus, some Wolfstar


Obsidian Soul

Remus/Regulus; James/Regulus (Some Sirius/Remus mentioned)

Rated: T I suppose.

Summary: I see him in my dreams now, moving like a shadow with a wicked grin. Obsidian hair, obsidian eyes and an obsidian soul, he is beautiful, deadly and cruel. His eyes burn like tongues of fire when I watch him.

Remus can not look away from Regulus, but Regulus thinks he's dirt.

A/N: This fanfic possessed my brain. I was just walking along, minding my own business, humming along and then BAM. Weird Regulus obsessed Remus crawled into my skull and laid eggs in my brain and they were hatching, pop pop pop and I couldn't stop it. I walked home talking to myself the rest of the way, rushed to a computer and it poured out of me. This fanfic is one of those fics that wrote itself. I hope you like it.

I see him in my dreams now, moving like a shadow with a wicked grin. Obsidian hair, obsidian eyes and an obsidian soul, he is beautiful, deadly and cruel. His eyes burn like tongues of fire when I watch him.

Regulus, Regulus, Regulus.

Three syllables, deep and heavy, like drums of war, echoing in my ears. The little king, the lion heart, brother of the dog star, son of Orion. Up there in the inky blackness, he is made of stardust and nightmares.

What is wrong with me?

His brother does not know, can not know, how I dream of running my fingers through his hair, kissing the creases beside his eyes, curl my fingers in his robes.

He looks at me like I'm dirt.

James watches him as well. I watch James watch him. He too sees it, the shadows on the boy's skin, consuming him. Regulus has been abandoned by those who would save him, and ensnared by those who will rip him apart. Even James, noble James, who saves everyone with his electric smile, will not and can not step up to pull Regulus from the water in which he so eagerly drowns.

I would try. I would save him. If he would let me.

But Regulus would not soil himself with my touch.

"A Wedding Present, for the happy couple." Regulus sneers on the train headed back to London. Sirius glares at him, body coiled like he's ready to reach out and strike the boy. "Now that you've graduated, I'm expecting the invitation any day." He laughs, superiority and royalty engraved into his face.

He drops a solid silver collar and leash into his brother's lap. "Have fun in the grown-up world, Siri. I just hope dog food for your mutt isn't too expensive."

"Regulus!" James barks, before Sirius can lunge and throttle his little brother.

Regulus looks over at James, something akin to longing skittering across his face. "Yes, James?" He says, doing his best to sound bored.

"Enough of that." James says and it's final. With a snort, Regulus gives his brother and I once last glare and walks off, his shoes snapping on the floor of the train.

Sirius throws the silver collar, the dreaded insult, onto the floor and stomps on it, cursing under his breath because Regulus knows. He knows. He knows. Knows about me, knows about us. He knows and he dangles his knowing in front of Sirius like a taunt with the arrogance and money that Sirius ran away from.

And then there he is, obsidian eyes haunted, standing in the rain. He stares at James, begging for help silently, his cruelty and confidence absent. He is hallow, a flickering shell in the weak porch light. "James please." He whispers. He doesn't even look at me. "I just need a place to sleep for tonight."

James reaches out, tries to touch him, but Sirius is there, filled with accusations that are all too true, insults and curses for the younger Black.

The shadows in his blighted soul have taken solid form, a tattoo that can not be unseen.

And then he's gone. Sirius's face flushed with the fight, his lip bleeding. He storms around the flat, knocking things off shelves and cursing, damning, damning, damning his damnable little brother, too far gone now to ever be helped. I sit and watch the rain.

And then he's in the club, a shadow, a spirit, a shade twisting through the smoke filled room, twisting towards me, obsidian eyes burning like coals of hell.

"Why do you watch me like that? Like an animal in heat." He's sneering, legs firm and sturdy, shirt loose around his chest, hair in his face, smirking like Lucifer. "You're in love with my brother, aren't you?"

"I am." I say, and it's not a lie. I love Sirius, like a thousand million suns. I burn for him, for Sirius, with his easy smile and big hands and warm kisses and passion and hatred and revenge and pride and forgiveness and fondness for drink and speed and his moterbike. "But...I want to...help you. I guess."

He scoffs.

Such muddy words for such muddy feelings.

"Help? From you?" Regulus, Regulus, Regulus rolls his eyes and sips his gin and looks me up and down. I am small and pitiful. "You don't know how to help me. You don't know what kind of help I need. Foolish boy." He is younger than me, smaller than me, slight and nimble like he could slip into dust and ashes with a rough touch, and yet he calls me boy and I feel like a fool.

I would help him. His black hearted pride would never allow it. I hate him for it. I want him for it. It hurts.

And then I catch sight of him, fleeing down some broken alley, a death eater mask laying in pieces on the ground. His hair, like an ebony halo, trailing behind him as he flees, the town burning around him.

I am burning.

And then there he is, lips crushed against James, arms around his neck, tears on his face. James digs his fingers into Regulus's side, pushing him against the brick wall, damp with rain. They are hungry for each other, the Shade and the Angel, pulling at each other, a battle for dominance, a battle for Regulus's soul.

They do not see me.

My heart is sour, bitter and stinging. I am dirt. I could not save Regulus. I could not even touch him. I am not worthy.

But James, electric James, with his electric smile, reaches out to everyone, and even now he slips his tongue inside of Regulus, Regulus, Regulus's mouth and draws out a moan and electrifies the darkness out of him.

I should not be so bitter. I have Sirius. But I storm away, my robes swirling around me like a gathering dark. I am an animal. I am filled with rage. I, who was a foolish boy, a mutt, ignored and hurt and kicked and rejected, I, in my horrible bitterness, tell Sirius about his precious friend and damned brother's secret. I am dirt.

Sirius yells. James yells. Lily sits in the other room and doesn't say anything. Peter had left as soon as he could taste the fight coming, hanging in the air as soon as James and Sirius made eye contact. The house shakes with their anger. Sirius, my darling Sirius, punches the wall and punches James's face. James spits, growing.

"You abandoned him!"

"That doesn't mean you can fuck him! You know what he is!"

"He's your brother! I..." James falters.

Back and forth, back and forth. I sit and watch, horrified at the havoc I have wrought.

/Why won't you see me?/ Written on a slip of parchment in the beak of a bloody black owl. I should not read James's mail, but curiosity is an animal's habit. /James please. I need to see you./ In curling, messy script.

Perhaps it was raining when Regulus, Regulus, Regulus wrote his note. I can not bear to imagine the ink smudges coming from anything else.

This time in the club Regulus appears suddenly, slamming his glass on the table in front of me. Regulus, Regulus, Regulus. What is wrong with me? I stare at him, the curve of his lips as I imagine kissing him, the way his hair falls in his face as I imagine brushing it behind his ear.

How can this monster with fire in his pitch burning soul be the same creature as the broken boy who cries for James? James is an Angel and so he brings the light out of the shadows. But I am a beast, so perhaps I draw the beast out of Regulus. I deserve his hate. I am why James no longer sees him, answers his letters. I and my lovely Sirius have taken James from the Dark Prince. I can see the accusation in his eyes, and I agree.

"Regulus." I breathe his name.

He reaches out and traces his fingers down the scars on my face. "Hello, Remus." He says my name in a low voice, terrifying, like a demon. I can see the moon, nearly full and painful, reflecting in his dark eyes through the windows.

"You want to help me, don't you?" He asks, nearly snarling. "Guess what? You can help if you like." He laughs then, grabbing the front of my shirt. "Tell me,where is my brother? He should be here to protect you from me."

"I'm...not afraid of you." I say, and it's a lie.

"You should be." I know I should. He is dangerous and cruel. He is the one who shoved silver into his brother's lap to taunt him because Sirius had the audacity to love me, a werewolf, more than him, his darling brother. I am the one that told Sirius about his encounters with James and brought them to an end. I can see it in his eyes. He hates me.

"You said I could help. Please. Let me." I am desperate. I want to help him, to save the dying star that is Regulus, the fiery ember of Sirius's brother from ocean in which he treads.

He shoves me back in my seat, nearly tipping the chair. "Moron."

He stares at me, fire in his eyes, darkness clawing at his chest. His hands shake. "You know what I am." He says. Death Eater.

"You know what I am." I reply, heart racing. Werewolf. I could reach out and touch him. Regulus, Regulus, Regulus, like the drums of war. I want to catch him as he falls, pull him from the dark inky ocean, breath life back into him the way James did.

"I've been told to kill you." He says like it's a joke, sneering, his head tilted to the side. "I've been told to hunt you down and drag you in, and give you to Fenrir Greyback, alive or dead." He laughs, darkness pouring out of him.

He is self destructing, a super nova, brilliant and beautiful but dying.

"You're lucky my brother loves you."

And once again he is gone.

And he is gone forever.

James comes home one night, a small ring in his fists. It is Regulus's family ring, with the diamond that reflects his life. The jewel has stained black, a signal of it's owners death. James hands the ring to Sirius without a word and sinks to the floor. Sirius stares at the ring and begins to cry. He sobs, air struggling to escape him and his misery, pulling him, curled into a ball to sob for hours while James just sits next to him, laying his head on the side of the chair with his eyes closed.

I watch the rain, and eventually take Sirius to bed.

Regulus, Regulus, Regulus.

He is in my dreams still, that wicked grinning shade with his obsidian soul.


End file.
